Johnny Bravo
Summary Johnny Bravo is the eponymous and self-absorbed protagonist of the animated series of the same name. He is widely known for his styled blonde hair and voice, both of which are reminiscent of the singer Elvis Presley. Frequently he is seen hitting on women he considers attractive, and he is rejected just about as often. Despite his burly build, Johnny's arrogant and aggressive nature often lands him on the receiving end of a severe beatdown. Aside from chasing after girls, Johnny is most commonly seen watching TV, eating, bodybuilding, or posing in front of a mirror. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C to High 7-C | 7-A Name: Johnny Bravo Origin: Johnny Bravo Gender: Male Age: 19 at the beginning of the series, 28 by the end (His birthday is February 14, 1976) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Took down several men similar to himself in size, and defeated a black belt in karate), Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Hammerspace, Accelerated Development, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Vehicular Mastery (Can efficiently pilot a submarine), Regeneration (Mid-High, has instantly regenerated from being reduced to dust), Text Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can instantly regrow his hair if it's cut and can harden it to the point where it can cut through metal), Plot Manipulation (Threw several people, including Carl, out of an episode to avoid the ending he didn't want), Limited Probability Manipulation (Requires Johnny to "jinx" the target), Resistance to Possession (Resisted being possessed by Derek), Radiation Manipulation (Unfazed by a massive radiation explosion and was clearly covered in radiation afterwards yet suffered no ill effects), Extreme Heat (Was locked in a 450 °F room for several hours and was unfazed when he was finally let out. Dug through Earth's core unharmed), Telepathy/Mind Manipulation (Resisted having his "thoughts absorbed" by an alien). Time Manipulation with remote (Rewound to the beginning of the day to make it to the date on time) | As before with enhanced Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Aura Attack Potency: At least [[User blog:Arrogant Schmuck/Johnny Bravo: Several Calcs#Mid-End 2|'Large Building level+']] (Broke through part of the Great Wall of China) to Large Town level (Can often harm people who can harm him) | Mountain level (Should be able to generate this much force when flying) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Walked from China to Africa within 19 seconds) | Relativistic (Circled the Earth in a very short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Class K (Pulled a submarine out of the ocean) | Class G (Lifted a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ to Large Town Class | Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Building level+ (Survived a long fall from space. Was kicked into a boulder with enough force to pulverize it. Survived the explosion of a large building) to Large Town level (Tanked an explosion which launched him into space) | Mountain level (Should be comparable to his striking strength), Toon Force and regeneration makes him somewhat difficult to kill. Stamina: Varies, highly dependent on his motivation. In the episode A Walk On the Stupid Side, he was able to travel around the globe during a walkathon, going 3100 miles off course into the Sonoran Desert before traveling across the Pacific Ocean to China (using floating shoes) and continuing into Africa before finally returning to his home town. Range: Standard melee range, universal with Time and Plot Manipulation Standard Equipment: Hair comb | Super boots *'Optional Equipment:' Remote Intelligence: Varies (Generally displays below average intelligence, though he is highly knowledgeable on specific subjects such as beef jerky, hair care products, and bodybuilding. He also has random strokes of high intelligence every now and again, such as when he converted a chuck wagon into a tractor or when he displayed extensive knowledge on Ancient Roman culture. He has also proven to be gifted in martial arts, piloting a submarine, badminton, and more when sufficiently motivated) Weaknesses: Most notably overconfidence and low intelligence. Often displays laziness and cowardice, and can be easily distracted by attractive women. Feats: Respect Threads Key: Base | Bootman Others Notable Victories: Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) Tom's Profile (Speed Equalized. High 7-C versions used.) Wendigo (Mythology) Wendigo's profile (High 7-C versions used, both bloodlusted with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Hair Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Text Users Category:Time Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Energy Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Narcissists Category:Seduction Users Category:Teenagers